Bare and Inked
by HeatherTheMagnificent
Summary: Rapunzel Corona starts dating one of Flynn's friends, Jack Frost. The two have a perfect relationship until a tragedy happens, leaving Rapunzel upset and distant.
1. The Beginning

_**Summary~ Rapunzel Corona has been keeping a secret from her friends and family. When the truth finally comes out, no one approves of it and try everything they can to stop it. **_

_**I finally get to write my Punk!Jack and Prep!Rapunzel :D**_

_**The Beginning**_

Rapunzel was walking past the bleachers of the school stadium, her books to her chest. If it weren't for her having cheer practice, she wouldn't be near the bleachers. She knew the kind of people that hung out under them, the potheads. The loners. The punks. If you didn't want to be found, that's where you would go.

She was walking by when someone called her name. Usually she would have ignored it, but she recognized the voice as her brother, Flynn. He came walking over to her with two other people she didn't recognize "Where are you going?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

She rolled her eyes. She knew the kind of people that he hung out with so she wouldn't be surprised if he was on some kind of drug right now. No matter that, she loved her brother. And she knew that he was protective of her "It's Tuesday. I have practice."

Flynn's eyes softened and he let out a sigh of relief. He was always wondering where she was going, who she was with, what time she'd be home. She didn't mind it though, it was nice having a brother who was protective of her "I forgot it was Tuesday."

Rapunzel nodded and looked past him and at the two boys that were standing behind him. She had met plenty of his friends before but didn't recognize these two. One had auburn hair and freckles with green eyes. She could see the tattoos he had on his arms. She was more interested in the other boy though. He had white hair and piercing blue eyes. He also had tattoos going up his arms, and some on his neck. He even had lip rings.

She looked away from him and back at Flynn "I'll be home at six, Flynn."

He nodded and started walking away. Rapunzel stood in her spot, watching him and the two boys walk away. She wondered who they were and why she had never met them before. He always had friends over. Their parents never really approved of his friends, but they were just glad he was finally making some.

She shook her head, deciding that she would ask about his new friends later.

**xxxxxxxxx**

Rapunzel walked through the house later that day, worn out. She walked by the mirror they had by the door and quickly threw her hair up into a messy bun. She set her stuff down on the table and walked into the kitchen "Hey mom!" she said cheerfully and walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water "What are you making?" she asked, looking over her moms shoulder.

Primrose gave Rapunzel a smile "Your favorite."

Rapunzel put the bottle to her lips taking a sip before pulling it away and raising an eyebrow "Hamburgers?"

Primrose laughed and shook her head, stirring whatever was in the pot "No, spaghetti."

Rapunzel shook her head "That's Flynn's favorite mom." Primrose let out a laugh and shrugged before apologizing. Rapunzel was about to walk out of the room but stopped "Speaking of, is he home?"

"He's up in his room with some friends. Will you let them know dinner will be ready soon?"

Rapunzel smiled. She hoped that it was the two boys so she could at least meet them instead of having to ask Flynn about them. To her, that seemed less creepy. She tapped on his door before opening it. Usually, she would just barge into his room, not caring. She leaned on the door frame and smiled at the people that were in there. There were only three of them there, Flynn, Astrid and then someone she didn't know.

He was one of the boys from earlier. The auburn haired boy with the freckles. Astrid gave Rapunzel a smile "Hey Punz!"

Rapunzel gave her a wave before turning to the boy she didn't know. He was sitting in the floor in front if Astrid leaning against the bed. Flynn was stretched out on his bed watching her "Hi, I don't think we've met before, I'm Flynn's sister, Rapunzel."

The boy gave her a lopsided smile "Flynn and Astrid have told me about you. I'm Hiccup."

She raised her eyebrows at him. What kind of name is Hiccup? That poor boy. He looked away from her and was now staring down at his phone "Anyways," Rapunzel said pushing herself off the door frame "mom said dinner will be ready soon."

Flynn mumbled a response and Rapunzel rolled her eyes and left the room. Well, she met one of the boys. She was still curious as to who the white-haired boy was. She walked over to the bag when she heard her phone go off and picked it up to read the message.

She walked into the kitchen and up to her mom "Hey mom, I'm going to go to Ana's for a little bit."

Primrose turned to look at her "When will you be home?"

"Probably in an hour."

She walked out of the house and started heading down the road towards Ana's.

Ana had been her best friend for as long as she could remember. They met back in preschool and had been friends since. Ana had texted her and said she needed to talk to her about something and Rapunzel was always there.

She turned down the shortcut to Ana's house. It was a pretty sketchy shortcut, but Rapunzel had been down it enough times to know that nothing bad ever happened on it. Or so she thought.

She slowed her walking when she heard someone behind her. She found it strange since no one ever went this way. Her nerves got the best of her and she quickened her pace.

"Hey, you!"

Rapunzel's heart beat sped up and she was practically running at this point. She could hear the guys footsteps quicken to keep up with her and he kept shouting things at her. She could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes when the person caught up to her and grabbed her arm, turning her around. "What's a pretty thing like you doing all alone?"

Rapunzel tried to pull her arm away but the guy had a tight grip, and only tightened it when she tried to pull it away. "Let me go" she did her best in keeping her voice from shaking, but she knows she failed.

The guy smiled at her, pulling her closer to him "I only want one thing from you, pretty girl"

Rapunzel's eyes widened and she tried thinking of a way to get away from him, while always trying to pull her arm away. He put a hand on her waist and moved towards her face. Before anything could happen she bit his hand that was around her arm and he let go. She quickly moved away and yelled for help.

She started running again, this time back towards her house. She was hoping by some miracle that Flynn decided to leave the house and happened to be walking by, but she knew that wasn't possible. The guy easily caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm again. She screamed and he put a hand over her mouth "We don't want anyone interrupting us, now do we?"

Rapunzel now had tears running down her face. The look in the guys eyes were starting to scare her ten times more than she already was. She was praying so hard that someone, she didn't even care who at this point, would help her.

The guy started pulling her away, further from where she felt safe. Where people were able to hear. She was about to give up hope when she heard more footsteps, but she thought the worst of it.

"Let her go, Dagur."

The guy, that Rapunzel guessed was named Dagur, turned around so they were both now facing the person who spoke. It was the white-haired boy from earlier. Rapunzel watched him. He had his arms crossed and was glaring at him. "Why would I do that?"

The white-haired boy smirked and uncrossed his arms, shrugging "You know Flynn?" Dagur was glaring at the mention of her brother's name "That's his sister. Now, if I'm remembering correctly, you're scared of Flynn. And I won't hesitate to tell him what you were planning to do to her."

Dagur scowled at him before letting go of Rapunzel and pushed her towards the boy. She lost her balance and ended up falling. Not even trying to get up. She was shaking too bad and gasping for air in between sobs. She was staring at the ground waiting for the boy to leave but instead and he came over and kneeled down next to her "Are you okay?"

Rapunzel shook her head before looking up to meet his eyes. His were filled with concern for this girl that he barely knew, and she was pretty sure that hers were filled with fear. She didn't think twice before throwing herself to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

She didn't care that she didn't know him, that she probably couldn't trust him. But he just saved her, so right now, she really didn't care. She felt him hesitate before putting his arms around her.

She pulled back when she was calmed down and blushed when she met his gaze "I'm sorry" she mumbled, wiping the tears off her face.

The boy smiled at her and stood up, holding a hand out to her "Don't be sorry." she took his hand and helped her stand "I'm Jack, by the way."

She gave him a small smile before pulling her hand away from him "Rapunzel"

Jack started walking next to her as she pulled her phone out to tell Ana she wasn't able to make it. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep. She was too shaken up to want to do anything else "Rapunzel is too long of a name." He looked over at her "Can I call you Punz?"

Rapunzel cracked a smile and nodded "I've never heard that before."

"What about blondie? Or goldilocks?"

Rapunzel started laughing "That's just too much. Stick with Punz"

Jack gave her a smile, liking the sound of her laugh. "Well Punz, I'm going to walk you home before I head home." she nodded, eyes on the ground. "If you don't mind me asking, why were you walking that way?"

Rapunzel looked up "I was walking to a friends house." she shrugged. Jack was a friend of Flynn's so he must be safe to talk to. Plus, he did save her. She owed him at least the answer to that question "I always go that way when I go to her house. I've never found it dangerous before now"

Jack nodded "At least nothing happened to you. Are you going to tell Flynn?"

"No!" she almost yelled "No, he doesn't need to know. He would never trust me to walk alone again."

She stopped in front of her house and was about to walk inside when she realized she never thanked him. Before he could walk away she pulled on up his arm and he turned to face her "Thank you, for saving me back there." she bit her lip before getting on her toes and placing a kiss on his cheek.

She quickly walked inside, not waiting for him to say anything else. She had a blush on her face when she walked through the door and Flynn raised an eyebrow "What's going on with you?" he looked closer at her face "Have you been crying?"

She shook her head and walked past him "Tell mom I'm not hungry. I'm not feeling good."

Flynn nodded and watched her walk up the stairs. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, but he was going to get to the bottom of it.


	2. The Secret

_**The Secret **_

It had been a week since Jack and Rapunzel met. And it had been six days since the two started talking. Five days since they kissed, and four since they started their secret relationship.

Rapunzel knew it was wrong that they kept it a secret, but Flynn would hate it if she knew she were dating one of his friends. Her parents wouldn't approve of it either, and her friends already had a problem with them just talking.

"_He's nothing but a punk, Rapunzel_" her best friend had told her.

"_You two are complete opposites, how are you even managing to be his friend?_" Her other friend, Merida, had said.

She just shrugged them off, not caring for what they said. The past week she had gotten to know Jack. He was nice, sarcastic, funny, a kid at heart, and she loved it. He was able to make her laugh.

They were sitting in his car in front of her house. She was looking in a mirror at her neck, where Jack had left very noticeable hickeys. She rolled her eyes and let her hair down before reaching over and hitting his arm "I'm trying to keep people from knowing that I'm dating you, mainly Flynn. He can put two and two together since _you_ have one too"

Jack just shrugged, reaching over and moving her hair to help her cover it better "Hey, you're mine. Just because we're keeping it a secret for now, doesn't mean others can't know that you're taken. I don't want to see people flirting with you"

Rapunzel gave him a smile and leaned over the seat, giving him a kiss "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow though, right?"

She was about to open the door and get up but Jack grabbed her arm and shook his head "By that you mean tonight."

Rapunzel tilted her head to the side and thought about it. She doesn't remember asking him to come over later, or him asking her to come over "What do you mean?"

Jack let out a laugh "I'm hanging out with Flynn and Hiccup tonight since your parents are away."

Rapunzel smiled and turned in the seat "Wait! So you're coming over later?" He nodded "Good! Then you can sneak away from him at some point and come see me."

He chuckled and gave her a wink "That was my plan. Hiccup, Astrid and a few others were going to be there."

She gave him one last kiss before pulling away "Then I'll see you tonight!"

Rapunzel jumped out of the car and into the house. Flynn was sitting in the living room, remote in hand and staring at the tv. She could hear her parents upstairs moving around, probably getting rushing to get their stuff together.

She walked into the living room to sit next to Flynn. She still had a smile on her face and she was excited for Jack to be at their house later. She was staring down at her phone telling Ana that she should come over later when Flynn poked her shoulder "Where have you been all day?"

Rapunzel shrugged. She hadn't thought of thinking of an excuse for where she had been. She bit her lip in thought before smiling "I was just out with Merida."

"Is she coming over tonight? I haven't seen her in awhile."

Rapunzel shook her head. She never really hung out with Merida outside of school. They were friends, and they hung out at school, but she didn't think she could be stuck with her outside of school "Ana's coming though." she looked over at Flynn who now had a smile. "Your girlfriend is coming over."

Flynn looked away from her, his eyes now looking down "She's not my girlfriend." He mumbled.

"But you want her to be"

"Do not!" Flynn said, standing up.

Rapunzel followed suit, instead standing on the couch so she was taller than him and had to look down "Flynn we _all_ know how you feel about her" she said a smile on her face "You want my best friend!"

"I do not, Rapunzel!" He said while trying to hide his face.

She tilted her head to side trying to see his face. When she did this, her hair also fell and Flynn looked up at her, glancing at her neck "Hey goldilocks, what are those?" he asked, glaring at her.

Rapunzel straightened up and quickly pulled her hair to the side. She had completely forgotten about the hickeys on her neck "They're... Nothing. It's nothing." she felt her face getting hot and she knew she was blushing.

"Rapunzel Corona, who have you been kissing?"

Rapunzel crossed her arms and glared "No one you know"

Flynn glared right back at her "I'm your brother, I'll find out." he sat back down on the couch and Rapunzel sat next to him, uncrossing her arms and looking at him "You weren't out with Merida, were you?" Rapunzel nodded "You were out with a boy?"

"Yes."

"And I don't know him?"

"Can we not talk about this?" she said rolling her eyes at him "We're keeping it a secret for now. You'll find out soon"

The front door opened and Rapunzel turned around to look at who it was "Hello my second family!" Ana said she walked into the living room.

"Hey Ana" Flynn and Rapunzel said at the same time. She came and sat in between the two siblings "Where are your parents off to this time?"

They both shrugged. They were use to their parents leaving for mini vacations randomly, they never really knew where but sometimes they liked having the house to themselves. Flynn nudged Ana before whispering something to her. Her eyes widened and she turned to Rapunzel "How could you keep a secret like that from me?!" She yelled, causing Rapunzel to jump.

Rapunzel's eyes were wide at how loud Ana was. She was opening her mouth to say something but their parents came walking down the stairs, bags in hands "Hello to you too, Ana." Primrose said with a smile.

"Are you going to keep these two from destroying the house?" Thomas, their dad, asked with a smile and a laugh.

Ana threw her arms around Flynn and Rapunzel's necks and giving their parents a smile "Of course, Mr. Corona! They won't be burning anything this time"

"Hey," Rapunzel started "almost burning the house down last time was all on Flynn"

"It was not, Rapunzel! That was your mistake"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Primrose and Thomas laughed before looking back at Ana "Just keep them from killing each other"

"Will do, Coronoa's!" Ana said with a smile.

Rapunzel walked over to her parents and gave them both a hug "We'll see you on Monday"

Once gone, Flynn was textingAstrid that she could get everyone to come over. Rapunzel and Ana on the other hand, went upstairs to Rapunzel's room. Ana shut the door and turned around, arms crossed "Spill it, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel picked up her makeup and made her way over to her mirror, putting her hair up and attempted to hide the marks "I don't know what I'm spilling"

Ana came over next to her and pointed to her neck "This! Who did this?!"

Rapunzel blushed and continued covering them up. She was ignoring Ana's ranting beside her and bit her lip in concentration. Footsteps were heard outside her door and then someone hit it "Ana, quit your ranting we can hear you all the way downstairs!" Flynn called through the door causing Rapunzel to roll her eyes.

Ana's mouth snapped shut and she walked over to the door pulling it open "Flynn, if you don't shut up I'll be hurting you next" she looked behind him at some of the people that were there.

The girl that was standing behind Flynn smiled and pointed "I like her"

Ana's face softened and she gave them all a smile "I've never met you three. I'm Ana, Rapunzel's best friend."

The girl stepped forward, a hand held out for her to take "I'm Astrid"

One of the boys held up a hand "Hiccup"

The last one gave her a smile, not bothering to wave to her "And I'm Jack"

Ana looked Jack up and down before turning to look at Rapunzel who was leaning as close to her mirror as she could get. "Well, it was nice meeting you all." she glanced back at Rapunzel "But I have to kill my best friend now" she shut the door and turned to glare at Rapunzel.

She backed away from the mirror "Is it noticeable?"

Ana shook her head and grabbed her arm before pulling her out of her room and downstairs, away from Flynn's room so they couldn't hear the conversation "It was Jack, wasn't it?"

Rapunzel's face turned red and she walked over to the fridge "I still don't know what you're talking about."

Ana leaned against the counter, arms crossed. Rapunzel pulled a bottle of water out and turned to face her "Okay, so we made out. Once, that's it."

"Rapunzel," Ana started, a tone in her face that scared her a little "you shouldn't be hanging out with someone like him. He's a bad influence."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and took a sip of her water "We're just friends. It happened once, it's not like it's going to happen again. Don't worry" she said with a shrug.


	3. Finding Out

_**Finding Out**_

Rapunzel and Ana were sitting in the living room watching a movie when there was a knock at the door. Rapunzel got up, laughing at what Ana said. She pulled the door open and two people were standing there that she didn't recognize "I'm assuming you're here for Flynn"

One of them, the girl, nodded "You must be the sister he's always talking about"

Rapunzel nodded and was going to put a hand out but decided against it when she actually studied their faces. They in a way scared her. She stepped aside and let them inside. She walked to the bottom of the stairs "Flynn! You have some more friends here!"

She heard his door open and footsteps coming towards the stairs. She moved out of the way as three people came running down. She rolled her eyes and walked past them back into the living room. She jumped over the back of the couch and stretched out "Hey," she said pointing at Ana "are you staying the night?"

Ana shook her head "Sorry Punz, I have to go to my grandparents house later tonight. It's grandpa's birthday!"

Rapunzel pouted and sighed "Well, at least tell him I said happy birthday!"

Ana laughed. She looked over her shoulder when she heard Flynn and his friends coming towards the living room. Rapunzel sat up, making room for them and scooted closer to Ana. She gave Rapunzel a look when Jack sat down next to her. "So Flynnigan," Rapunzel started, ignoring Jack at first.

Flynn groaned at the name "What?"

"Who are they?" she asked, pointing a thumb at the twins.

"Oh!" he motioned at the twins "Ruffnut, Tuffnut, meet my oh so _lovely_ sister, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel shot him a glare before giving them another smile and then turning to Ana. She felt Jack's hand brush against her leg. She smiled and reached her hand out to touch his hand. He gave her a smile and she quickly looked away from him before anyone caught on. Ana stood up and motioned for her to follow.

Ana gathered herself that she had left by the door "Your house is getting too crowded for my liking." she said with a laugh before pointing at her and glaring "Don't even think of doing anything with Jack."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes "Didn't plan on it"

Ana walked out of the house and Rapunzel shut the door behind her. She turned around, ready to head up to her room but was greeted by a pair of blue eyes instead. She smiled and looked past him making sure no one was watching and quickly kissed him "Are you enjoying my house?"

Jack smiled and nodded "You have a nice house."

Rapunzel shrugged and motioned the living room "How long do you plan on staying down here with them?" She asked walking towards the stairs.

Jack looked over his shoulder at his friends before turning his attention back to Rapunzel "Another hour maybe. Or whenever they head back upstairs. I'll just go to you instead."

Rapunzel smiled and nodded "I'll be waiting."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rapunzel was sitting at her computer working on an essay waiting for Jack to come in. She was so into it she didn't hear her door open or the footsteps coming closer to her chair. A pair of hands covered her eyes and she jumped, turning to face him. She gave him her best glare "You could have announced your entrance!" she said before saving her work and closing her computer.

Jack followed her to her bed and sat down next to him "I thought it would be funner to scare you."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and laid down, pulling Jack down next to her. He had a smile on his face and put an arm around her "When can I take you on a date?"

"Soon" she said moving to be closer to him "I promise. Maybe even this weekend."

Jack put his forehead against hers "I'm glad to hear that"

Rapunzel let out a giggle. She pulled back a little before kissing him. When she pulled away she ran her fingers up his arm before touching his lip ring "Have I ever told you that it's weird to kiss you because of that?"

Jack raised an eyebrow "Thanks?"

She sat up a little and shook her head "No, it's not a bad thing. It just feels weird at first"

Jack let out a laugh before laying his head down. Rapunzel continued staring at him before grabbing his arm and looking at his tattoos. When they first started talking he told her about how each of them had a meaning but she never wanted to ask. She pointed to one, it was a name. "What's that one about?"

Jack looked at his arm and the tattoo that she was pointing at. "Emma," he said looking at it "she's my little sister."

Rapunzel was now sitting criss cross next to him "Why'd you get her name?"

"I love my sister." he said dropping his arm and putting his hand on her leg "We're closer than most siblings are. She's only twelve, but we have our reasons as to why we're so close."

"Would I be pushing it if I were to ask the reasons?"

Jack smiled and shook his head "I don't mind telling you." he looked away from her and up at the ceiling "I was eight at the time and she was three. We were driving back from a family night, we had them every Saturday. It was raining and it was hard to see the roads. My dad was a careful driver in general so driving through that rain didn't help it at all. We weren't _trying_ to distract him, but we were arguing over something. He took his eyes off the road for a second to look back at us and drove off the road."

Rapunzel put her hand over his and gave him a small smile "Emma and me were lucky to get out, but our parents... Our parents didn't make it."

Rapunzel adjusted herself so she was now laying next to him again, one of her hands going to his face "I'm so sorry, Jack" she whispered to him.

He gave her a smile and a shrug "It was almost ten years ago. We both ended up with a family that loves us."

"Wait," she said raising herself a bit "you two are separated?"

Jack let out a laugh and shook his head "No, I refused to be separated from her."

Rapunzel sighed with relief that th two were still together and then pointed to anther tattoo, this one was of a dragon. "What about that one?"

Jack looked at his other arm and smiled. The dragon. "The dragon was my first tattoo. You've met Hiccup, right?" she nodded "Hiccup has this... Fascination with dragons, believe it or not. We've been friends our whole lives and we always agreed that our first tattoos would be matching, and of a dragon."

Rapunzel perked up "I want a tattoo."

"Aren't you a little too... Preppy for that?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes "Not a lot like yours. Just one thing. Right here!" she said pointing to her shoulder "It may be weird to you, but like Hiccup, I have a fascination with something. The sun. It's always just so bright and beautiful, I love it. So I want a tattoo of it."

Jack gave her a smile and a shrug "That's not weird."

He took his shirt off and Rapunzel's eyes widened "Jack... What are you doing?"

Jack chuckled and rolled his eyes "It's not what you think. I'm going to show you something." he turned around so his his back was to her and pointed at his shoulder blade "I have a fascination with the moon. It keeps me relaxed."

Rapunzel lifted her hand and started running her fingers across the tattos he had on his back. She figured he just had the tattoos on his arms and neck. She didn't know he was covered in them "North, my dad, would tell me stories of the Man in Moon after he adopted us. The stories always helped me sleep after nightmares."

"That's sweet of him" she said with a smile when he turned around "I can't wait to meet him. And Emma!"

"I'm sure Emma wants to meet you just as much" he said leaning forward and catching her lips in his.

The door to her room opened and Flynn walked in looking down "Hey Punz, can I-" he looked up and saw Jack sitting on his sisters bed, shirtless. He immediately started glaring.

Jack pulled away from her quickly and put his shirt back on before standing up. Rapunzel pulled on his arm, causing him to sit back on her bed while she stood in front of him. She didn't want to start some fight between the two of them, so she was going to handle him "Flynn, I swear it's not what it looks like."

Flynn's eyes were darting between Rapunzel and Jack. He shook his head. "Really Punz? Because it looks like one of my best friends" he said motioning to Jack "was getting ready to have sex with my sister!"

"No!" Rapunzel and Jack both said.

Jack stood up and put a hand on her shoulder, causing Flynn to glare harder. He moved his hand and gave her a look "Flynn, it's not that. I wouldn't be having sex with him while you're in the room right by us." Jack let out a chuckle and she shot him a glare "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I _knew_ you weren't going to approve."

Rapunzel walked over to shut the door to keep a little of the conversation in the room "You're damn right I wouldn't approve! That's my friend!" Flynn then turned to look at Jack "When I was going on about the fact that you were probably sleeping around with some slut you let me say it? Knowing I was talking about my sister?"

Rapunzel glared at the both of them, crossing her arms "I take offense to that"

Flynn rolled his eyes at her. Jack sighed and looked away from Rapunzel "I couldn't just tell you that it was her, you both would kill me!"

Rapunzel had never seen Flynn look so mad before. He started walking towards Jack and she stepped in front of him "You aren't going to touch him, Flynn." she had her hands on his shoulders and was pushing him away "I know you don't approve and I know you probably want to kill us, but just let it happen. We're happy together, Flynn."

Flynn looked between them. He could see the hope written on both their faces and he took a few steps back, letting out a sigh. He loved seeing her happy, and he did trust Jack. He looked away from Rapunzel and back at Jack "I've got my eye on you, Overland. If you hurt her, so help me."

Rapunzel smiled before throwing herself at Flynn "Thank you, Flynn."

Flynn rolled his eyes "Yeah, okay. But you'll have fun telling mom and dad, and having them meet." Rapunzel watched him walk out of the room and followed him to shut the door "I don't think so, Punzie. As long as he's here door stays open."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes but left the door open a crack. She motioned for Jack to sit back down and she climbed on the bed next to him "Hey, at least you can take me on a date now"

Jack nodded and laid down, pulling her next to him "He took it better than I thought."


	4. Meeting The Parents

_**I really had fun with Rapunzel's dad's interrogation on Jack in this chapter :D**_

_**Meeting The Parents **_

Jack took Rapunzel's hand as he led her towards his house. He could tell she was nervous about having to meet his family but he knew they would like her "Just relax, Punz. North and Emma will love you."

"Are you sure? You don't think that they'll think I'm too preppy for you?"

Jack rolled his eyes "Just because you're a cheerleader and popular doesn't mean anything. You're my girlfriend. North will be glad to actually see I'm able to get one"

Rapunzel laughed as Jack opened the door. He was immediately greeted by a little girl that looked exactly like him, only with brown hair. She assumed this was Emma. She had a smile on her face, that looked like Jack's "Jack!"

Jack let go of Rapunzel's hand as he bent down to pick her up into a hug "Hey kiddo," he said with a smile "how was your day?"

Emma glanced over at Rapunzel before he put her down. She put her hands on her hips and pretended to glare at him "It would have been better if _someone_ wasn't out all day with their girlfriend."

Jack ruffled her hair and then reached out for Rapunzel's hand again "Speaking of girlfriends," he started with a smile "meet Rapunzel. The girlfriend I've been spending _all_ day with."

Emma looked her up and down "You're too pretty to be with someone like Jack."

Jack faked being hurt, putting a hand over his chest "You hurt me, Ems."

Rapunzel giggled and shook her head "Thanks, Emma." Rapunzel turned her head to look around the house and Emma squealed.

"Your hair is so long!"

Rapunzel nodded, pulling it to the side "I've never cut it."

Emma smiled big and moved closer to her, reaching up to touch it. Jack rolled his eyes "You have your own hair to touch, Emma."

"Mines not that long, _Jackson_."

"Is North home?" Emma nodded and pointed towards the living room. Jack looked at Rapunzel and motioned for her to follow him.

She didn't even take her first step when Emma was pulling on her arm "Don't worry too much. Our dad is really nice."

Rapunzel gave her a smile and a nod before finally walking into the living room. Jack was already talking to North and when he saw her walk in he smiled. He held his hand out for her to take it "North, meet Rapunzel."

"Ah, finally meeting mysterious girlfriend!" North stood up off the couch. Rapunzel didn't know he was going to be that tall. Or Russian. "Good to meet you, Rapunzel!"

She gave him a smile "It's good to meet you too. Jack's told me a lot about you!"

"Good things I hope."

Rapunzel put her arm around Jack's waist and nodded "Very good things."

Jack started pulling away from her before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the stairs "We'll be upstairs!"

Rapunzel followed him, stopping every now-and-then to look at the pictures North had hanging by the stairs. She was taking in the pictures of little Jack. Even as a kid he was cute. She smiled to herself and followed him to his room.

One thing she expected his room to look like was black walls, and probably black sheets and comforter to go with it, and a mess. When she walked in she was actually surprised to see blue walls and bed stuff, the mess part she was right about. She looked around his room and at some of the pictures he had in there. She turned to look at him, a smile on her face "I see where you get your liking for tattoos."

Jack chuckled and sat on his bed "He is the one that took me and Hiccup to get our first ones."

Rapunzel walked over and sat next to him, pulling her legs up so she was now sitting criss cross "So, to meet my parents, I would like you in a long sleeve shirt, to cover the tattoos for now."

Jack nodded and walked over to his closet and started going through his shirts until he found a long sleeved one. He pulled his currents shirt off and put the new one on, turning to her with a smile "Happy?" she nodded and stood up, standing in front of him "What about the neck tattoos?"

Rapunzel gave a smile and shrugged "A turtle neck?"

Jack let out a laugh and shook his head "I don't think so, Punzie."

"It was a joke." she reached up and touched his lip rings "I think... You should take those out for now. Make a good first impression on them."

"Anything to get their approval." he said and started taking them out.

Rapunzel crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow "Yet you won't wear a turtle neck."

Jack rolled his eyes and set the lip rings on his dresser "I don't even own one." he put his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him "They'll approve of me sooner or later. Im just hoping it's sooner. Don't worry" he gave her a kiss before walking towards the door.

"I'm more nervous about you meeting them than I was about meeting North."

Jack chuckled and just shrugged "I told you that he wasn't bad."

Rapunzel reached into her purse when she heard her phone "You will also get to officially meet my best friend."

They reached the front door and Jack was about to open it but was stopped by Emma. She was glaring at him again, this time with her arms crossed "Your _leaving_ again?"

Jack smiled and nodded, pulling the door open "I have to go meet Rapunzel's parents now." Rapunzel stepped outside and turned to face Jack "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you when I'm not with her"

Emma laughed and rolled her eyes "When are you _not_ with her?" Jack raised his eyebrows at her and watched her turn and walk away.

He turned to look at Rapunzel who was trying to keep herself from laughing. She had a hand over her mouth and a hand on Jack's shoulder "Is your sister... Jealous of me?"

Jack shrugged and shut the door, starting the walk to her house "I guess so. Before you, I use to spend every free minute with her."

"Awh, how sweet."

Jack pointed at her "Don't let that get around"

Rapunzel grabbed his arm and looked up at him with a smile "What? That you're actually a nice person?"

He nodded and returned the smile "Exactly."

One of the things Rapunzel loved, is that her and Jack didn't live far apart from each other. They were able to walk to each other's houses, not that Jack would let her with what happened last time she walked alone.

She grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the door. She was ready to get this over with. Jack stopped her from walking and turned her around "What if _your_ parents don't like me?"

Rapunzel sighed and gave him a reassuring smile before she walked closer to him a placed a kiss on his cheek "There's no guarantee that my dad will like you, but my mom is an easy going person. So, if my dad doesn't, and my mom does, it should work out fine. Basically, what she says goes."

Jack hesitated a minute before meeting her gaze "Is your mom scary?"

Rapunzel started laughing and shaking her head "Scary? God no. We're the same height, we look the same, we're pretty much the same person. Do I scare you?"

Jack chuckled and shook his head "Not in the slightest."

Rapunzel nodded and opened the door "Then you should be fine."

She felt like she had to drag him to the kitchen where her mom was. He was standing in the doorway while she walked over to get her attention "Mom? I brought Jack over so you can meet him."

She watched her mom smile before turning around and walking over to Jack, her hand held out "Jack, it's good to meet you"

He returned her smile and took her hand "It's good to meet you too, Mrs. Corona."

"That's so formal, please, just call me Primrose."

Jack looked over Primrose's shoulder and at Rapunzel who just shrugged but gave him a thumbs up, meaning he was somewhat in the clear with her. "Primrose it is"

Someone walked up behind him and he got a bad feeling that it was her dad, coming in for the interrogation. Rapunzel giggled at his reaction when the person touched his shoulder "I have to know, Frosty, what's with the hair?"

Jack unconsciously ran a hand through his hair and smiled "I take my sister trick or treating every year and last year I decided I wanted to dress up as Jack Frost, staff and all. I dyed my hair white to complete the look, and I liked it. So I kept it." he shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

The short girl was now standing in front of Jack, arms crossed. Jack had his eyebrows raised as he looked down at her and he could hear Rapunzel and her mom talking and laughing. The girl, Ana, he thinks that's her name, pokes him in the chest "Rapunzel is practically my sister, so if you hurt her, I'll hunt you down."

Jack looked up at Rapunzel who was biting her lip trying to keep herself from laughing "You may not scare me, Punz, but she does." he said taking a step back. Ana was smiling with her arms crossed "You smile a lot. I'm gonna call you Tooth."

"It makes since seeing as I want to be a dentist."

"What a coincidence." he said getting ready to walk over and be by Rapunzel but she walked by him instead and grabbed his arm "Where are we going?"

"Living room where my dad is."

Ana looked over at Primrose and laughed "This is where the fun starts, right?" Primrose nodded and followed the two out and into the living room.

Ana walked halfway up the stairs and stopped so she could watch without being in the way, and Flynn joined her. The two were making jokes on the questions that Jack was going to be asked until Rapunzel shot them a look.

Jack was starting to get nervous. He knew what it was like to meet a girlfriends dad, he had done it before, but he usually lied to them. He didn't want to lie this time, he was more serious about Rapunzel than he was with anyone else. There was just something different, something special, about her.

They sat on one of the couched across from where Thomas was sitting. Rapunzel was holding his hand trying to keep him calm when her dad sat down and looked him up and down. Jack reached his free hand out "It's good to meet you, sir."

"Likewise." Thomas sat down next to Primrose and looked at Rapunzel and Jack "So Jack, first things first, I'd like to ask about your family. What do your parents do?"

Jack felt Rapunzel give his hand a reassuring squeeze "Actually sir, my parents died when I was really young. But North, the man who adopted my sister and me, is a contractor. And during Christmas time he even volunteers to dress as Santa at malls and places for the kids."

Thomas nodded and Primrose smiled "He sounds like a good man."

"How did you meet Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel bit her lip at the question. This time Jack was the one giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. His gave her parents one of his charming smiles before he started talking "I was actually one of Flynn's friends first. We just kind of met through him and clicked."

Rapunzel knew all the questions he was getting ready to ask. It was the usual 'dad interrogates daughters boyfriend' type of questions. And she was sure if she hadn't of been expecting them, she would have been embarrassed. "Do you have a job?"

"Not yet, Sir."

Thomas nodded, thinking of his next question "Do you plan on going to college?"

"Berk University."

Rapunzel smiled. She liked the way this was going so far "Do you know what you want to be once graduated?"

"Yes sir. A psychologist."

Thomas leaned forward a little and Rapunzel knew what was coming. The question even she wasn't ready for "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Rapunzel tilted her head and looked at him, waiting for him to answer "I plan on treating her like a princess. I would like to continue dating her and do everything I possibly can to be the best boyfriend to her."

Thomas kept his eyes on Jack before standing up. Rapunzel pushed Jack so he was now standing too. Thomas walked towards him and put a hand on Jack's shoulder "You're okay, Jack."

Rapunzel looked up at them and smiled. From the sounds of it, her dad approved, and she couldn't feel any happier. She stood up and threw her arms around her dad's neck before hugging her mom.

She grabbed Jack's hand and quickly pulled him upstairs before anymore questions could be asked. They walked by Flynn and Ana who exchanged looks before following them to Rapunzel's room with questions of their own.


	5. First Date

_**First Date**_

Rapunzel was sitting in Jack's lap, legs on either side of him. She was poking at his sides trying to find out if he was ticklish or not. Her face was showing determination and she would sigh in frustration every few seconds. Jack was looking up at her face, amused. He was drumming his fingers on her legs, waiting for her to give up.

"What's going on?" Emma asked as she walked into the living room.

Without looking away Rapunzel answered "I'm trying to figure out if he's ticklish or not."

Emma rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips "His feet." Rapunzel stopped what she was doing and smiled, causing Jack to glare at Emma. Rapunzel grabbed one of his hands and started leaning back so she'd be able to reach his feet without falling "Plus, I'm twelve not stupid. That's _not_ what it looked like was going on"

Rapunzel ignored her, still trying to reach Jack's feet but he kept moving them. Jack however, tried pulling Rapunzel back up so she wouldn't hurt herself. He had his eyebrows raised and was looking at his sister "What do you mean?"

"It looked like you two were about to-"

"Emma!" Jack yelled, forgetting that he was supposed to be holding Rapunzel up and let go of her hand, causing her to let out a shriek as she fell to the floor. He looked at her and quickly apologized before pulling her back up and looked back over at Emma "You're too young to know this stuff! How do you know about it?"

Emma crossed her arms and rolled her eyes "They teach us in school, Jack." she let her arms fall to her sides "Can we go to the park today?"

Jack sighed, he knew he was upsetting her by not spending a lot of time with her. He did feel bad, but he wanted to spend time with Rapunzel, too. They are his two favorite girls. "Not today, kiddo" he said looking away from her and at Rapunzel who was now standing "I'm taking Rapunzel out."

Emma shot Rapunzel a glare before turning and walking out. Rapunzel sighed and started putting her hair up "I wish your sister liked me."

Jack stood up and cupped her face with his hands "She'll warm up to you eventually." he gave her a kiss and then started pushing her towards the door "Now let's go before North comes out and tries giving us the talk."

Rapunzel giggled and nodded, walking towards the door. Jack shut the door behind them and then met Rapunzel' curious gaze "What?"

"Where are you taking me?"

Jack shrugged and opened the car door for her "It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you, now would it?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'm starting to get suspicious here, Jack." Rapunzel said, narrowing her eyes at him and crossing her arms "I'm starting to think you're kidnapping me."

Jack chuckled and shook his head "If I were kidnapping you I wouldn't have told Flynn I was with you. He would kill me"

Rapunzel shrugged but nodded in agreement "I guess that's right. I'll trust you for now, but if I'm in this car for another hour I'm telling Flynn." she said with a smile.

Jack rolled his eyes. Rapunzel was right though, they had been in the car for a while. The place he was taking her was somewhere he use to go to all the time as a kid with his sister. It was one if his favorite places, and he was hoping that she was going to love it just as much.

He finally pulled into a parking lot and Rapunzel looked around. The place looked abandoned, and it made her a little nervous. "Where are we?"

Jack reached his hand out for her to take "You trust me?" she nodded and took his hand as he started leading her towards the building "Then relax."

Rapunzel sighed but let him lead her into the building. She wasn't going to lie, it made he really nervous. He let go of her hand and told her not to move. She watched as he walked off towards something, and turned the lights on. Rapunzel's eyes widened as she looked around. It was an abandoned ice rink, she knew the place was abandoned, but the ice still looked perfectly good.

She started walking towards the ice with a smile. She had never gone ice skating before but she always wanted to. She remembered telling Jack that once. She looked over at him as he walked over with a pair of ice skates for her "Put them on."

"I don't know how to skate though"

Jack smiled, putting his own skates on "I'm going to teach you."

"How do you even know how to skate?"

Jack gave her another smile and stood up, taking her hand and pulling her towards the ice "I learned how to when I was little. I taught my sister, it was our favorite thing to do."

He stepped onto the ice before turning and putting his arms around her waist and pulling her onto the ice with him. She giggled and kept her hands on his arms to keep her balance "I guarantee that I'll fall"

"It happens." he said with a shrug and pushed her away from him a bit.

Rapunzel's eyes widened and she reached out of for the railing and watched Jack as he skated in front of her and then turned so he was facing her and skating backwards "If you don't let go, you'll never learn"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and continued pulling herself by using the rail, trying to get use to the skates "I don't exactly feel like falling"

Jack shrugged and moved away from her. Rapunzel looked down at her feet and she continued moving forward, almost tripping a few times. She sighed in frustration when she almost fell again and then let out a squeal when she felt Jack's hands on her waist, pulling her away from the wall "Jack, I'm not okay with this" she said reaching out and tried reaching the rail before he pulling her too far away.

"Too bad." He stopped her in the middle of the rink and then moved so he was in front of her again. He took her hands and started skating backwards, pulling her along with him "I brought you here to learn."

"Really? Because I thought this was our date."

Jack chuckled "There's more to it after this, don't worry."

"Something good?"

"Something relaxing."

Rapunzel smiled and pulled herself closer to him, doing her best to stay balanced as she wrapped her arms around his neck "Relaxing sounds nice"

Jack moved his hands to her waist "I knew you'd like the sound of it." he closed the distance between them.

Rapunzel, in attempt to move closer, tripped over her own feet, causing both her and Jack to fall. Jack was laughing as Rapunzel was struggling to get back to her feet, he hadn't bothered getting back up yet because Rapunzel kept falling right back down either next to him or on him "Keep laughing, Overland." she said, obviously frustrated.

Jack stood up a lot easier than she did and held his hands out to her "Are you done skating?" Rapunzel glared at him and grabbed his arm as he made his way towards the exit. He chuckled and glanced at her over his shoulder "Tell me you at least had fun"

Rapunzel smiled and once they were on ground she knew she could walk on she threw herself into his arms and kissed him again "Before I fell, yes, yes I had fun."

"Good."

"Time for the relaxing part?"

Jack nodded and held the doors open for her "Yes, the part you'll like the most." he said rolling his eyes.

The ride back to his house was mainly filled with Jack making fun of Rapunzel for falling repeatedly and then Rapunzel making jokes about how he was probably a figure skater in his past life.

When they walked into Jack's house, he was a little surprised to find that no one was home. He wondered where North and Emma had gone, but shook the thought out of his head. At least the rest of their date could be done without getting interrupted. "So Punz, the rest of the date will be in the living room"

Rapunzel nodded and made her way to the couch. She was wondering what the rest of their date was going to be. She grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and covered herself with it, waiting for Jack to come back.

He came back in a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn and sat down next to her. She grabbed the bowl from him as he put the blanket so it was over him too. She set the bowl in her lap as Jack picked the remote up.

"So," she said taking a few pieces of popcorn and popping them in her mouth "this part of the date is just popcorn and...?"

"And movies of course." He said putting an arm around her shoulder.

"That's what you meant by relaxing." she moved herself so she was closer to him. She smiled up at him "I like your idea of a date."


	6. Party On

_**Party On**_

Jack was sitting on the counter in Rapunzel's kitchen, a bowl full of cookie dough in his lap and he was happily eating it. Rapunzel was standing in front of the stove making the two of them lunch. "If you eat too much of that, you'll get sick."

Jack just shrugged and took another bite of the cookie dough "Let me get sick then. This stuff is good"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes "You better still eat this"

Jack laughed and set the bowl down next to him, pulling his phone out when it vibrated "You know I will." he read the message before smiling and jumping off the counter and standing behind Rapunzel and wrapping his arms around her "Say Punz, are you up to doing something tonight?"

"Depends. What is it? Ana is supposed to be coming over."

Jack pouted "My friend Jamie is having a party and invited me, he said I could bring you."

Rapunzel turned around to face him and shook her head "No," she turned the stove off and moved away from him "you know how I feel about parties."

"Punzie, please?" he asked, sitting down next to her "It'll just be this one party, and you'll have fun because you'll be with me"

"And there will also be drugs and drinking, and I don't do either of those." She then poked him in the chest "You better not either. Why haven't I met Jamie before?"

"You could," he reached over and took her hand "if we go tonight."

"You aren't giving up until I agree, right?" Jack smile and nodded "Fine. Can Ana come?"

Jack just shrugged and reached over taking something off Rapunzel's plate "I don't see why not. Astrid will be there, too." Rapunzel nodded.

She had never been one to party. Actually, she had never been to a party before, she was invited to them often, but she always said no since she wasn't into that kind of scene. Jack knew this, but she remembered him telling her once that he wanted to experience her at a party. "I guess it won't be too bad."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rapunzel, Jack, and Ana had gone to the party with their minds set to stick together and avoid all alcohol and drugs. Jack pulled the front door open and smiled at the two girls "Welcome to the Bennett household" he said motioning around the house.

Rapunzel looked around, her arm hooked with Jack's "Where is Jamie?"

Ana nodded in agreement "Yeah, I don't remember ever meeting a Jamie."

Jack started walking towards the living room where he knew he'd find Jamie "He's Astrid's boyfriend."

Ana raised her eyebrows "She has a boyfriend?"

Jack chuckled and nodded. They stopped in the doorway and looked around. Rapunzel and Ana had no idea who they were looking for, they were just taking in their surroundings. The people dancing, cups in their hand. The music was blaring from somewhere in the living room.

"Jack!"

Jack turned around, a smile still on his face "Jamie!" Rapunzel and Ana watched as the two did some kind of handshake before Jack turned to look at them "Jamie, this is my girlfriend Rapunzel and her best friend Ana."

Jamie stared at Rapunzel before pointing "I recognize your name."

"She's Flynn's sister."

Rapunzel smiled. She would always be known as 'Flynn's sister'. She guessed that's what it's like being the younger sibling "It's nice to meet you, Jamie."

"You too, Rapunzel. And you, Ana." Jamie gave them both a smile before throwing an arm around Jack's neck and pulling him into a headlock and looking back at Rapunzel "So, what do you see in Overland?"

Rapunzel laughed and shrugged "He did something for me once. It was nice, so why not?"

"Hey!" he yelled, finally getting Jamie's arm off him "I think I take offense to that"

"So," Ana started "you're dating Astrid?" Jamie nodded with a smile "Is she here yet?"

"Yeah, in the kitchen"

Ans grabbed Rapunzel's arm and pulled her away from the two boys. Rapunzel was walking slower than Ana and admiring the house. She loved all the artwork that was hanging around and wondered if Jamie did some of them. She stopped walking when she ran into someone "Oh, I'm so sorry"

She looked up and recognized the guy she ran into as Hiccup, one of Jack and Flynn's friends "Hiccup, right?"

He gave her a smile "Yeah, that's me. And if I'm not mistaken your name is... Rapunzel?"

"You are correct."

"And dating Jack?" Rapunzel smiled and nodded "Where's he at? I was hoping he'd be here."

"He's over by the door with Jamie."

Rapunzel wandered around trying to find Ana. She wouldn't be able to tell anyone when it happened, but Merida had showed up and shoved a drink in her hand telling her to 'let loose a little'. She wasn't expecting to drink so much, but she did. She had another drink in her hand and she was walking around calling out Jack's name.

She eventually found him and wrapped an arm around his waist "I've been walking all over looking for you"

Her words were slurred together and it took Jack a few seconds to process what she had said. He put an arm around her waist, making sure she didn't wander off again "Are you drunk, Punz?"

Rapunzel waved her hand around and shook her head "Of course not, Jack." she looked up at his face and ran her fingers down his cheek before running her hand through his hair. She did her best to stand on her toes and put her lips by his ear "I think we should go somewhere a little more private."

Jack chuckled and gently bushed her away "So you're one of _those_ drunks" he shook his head and took the cup from her, setting it on a the table near him "We aren't going anywhere private. We're going to find Ana, take her home, and then put you to bed."

Rapunzel pouted "I don't wanna go to bed"

Jack started leading her through the crowd of people looking for Ana. He had lost the both of them only a few minutes after they got there and he was glad Rapunzel found him when she did. They walked into the kitchen before heading to the living room and found Ana trying to force her way out of the crowd.

"You know, for someone so tiny she's feisty." Jack said, looking behind him at Rapunzel. He narrowed his eyes at the guy that was talking to her and reaching out to touch her. He quickly pulled her to him "Don't touch my girlfriend."

He looked down at Rapunzel and shook his head "Couldn't you have been a drunk that cried?"

Rapunzel smiled and shrugged "Sorry?"

Ana walked over to them and crossed her arms "I'm never coming to another party."

Rapunzel was pulling on Jack's arm saying something about wanting to get out there already. Ana pointed to her "Who gave her alcohol?"

Jack shrugged and started pushing her towards the door "No idea. But we're leaving." Ana nodded in agreement, following them out the door.

Jack, who was practically having to drag Rapunzel, didn't want Ana walking alone in the dark so the three of them walked together. Ana stopped before she walked in her house "Are you sure you don't want me to take her?"

Jack nodded "I got her. I'm making her go to bed when I get her back to my house"

Ana glared at him "Don't try anything"

Jack rolled his eyes and picked Rapunzel up, throwing her over his shoulder "Didn't plan on it."

Rapunzel had started giggling when Jack picked her up. He didn't trust her feet to carry her all the way to his house. She was staring down at his feet while he walked and was going on about how much she liked him. She started wiggling around and Jack set her down "I really just want to be alone with you"

Jack shook his head, keeping an arm around her "Why the rush, Punz?"

Rapunzel frowned and looked down "I'm scared if we don't then you'll just leave"

Jack looked over at her and could see the tears in her eyes "I'm not dating you for that. You're beautiful, funny, nice, you're perfect, Punz. Just know that"

They made it back to his house and Jack helped her up the stairs without making too much noise. He opened his door to his room and she ran to the bed "You're going to bed."

"I can't sleep in what I have on." she said crossing her arms.

"I'll give you something to sleep in then." He walked to his dresser and threw a clean shirt and some sweatpants at her. "Change and then go to sleep"

He went to walk out of his room but she stopped him "Where are you going?"

"Downstairs." he walked back over to the bed and made her lie down "You need sleep, Punz. Please."

She leaned forward and gave him a kiss before laying back down. She closed her eyes and mumbled something about seeing him when she wakes up. He smiled to himself and pulled the covers over her before making his way down to the couch, ready for an uncomfortable sleep.


	7. Tragedy

_**Tragedy **_

Rapunzel woke up the next morning, her head pounding. She couldn't recall anything from the night before, but she does remember waking up in the middle of the night to run to the bathroom. She rubbed her eyes before sitting up and looking around. She didn't recognize the room at first but then it clicked. She was at Jack's.

She looked towards the foot of the bed and picked up the clothes that were laying there so she could change. She walked into the bathroom, put her hair up changed into the clothes that Jack had given her. She bit her lip and looked through the cabinets for some mouthwash so she could feel a little better about her breath and eventually found it.

She made her way out of the bathroom, fingers rubbing her temples in hopes of her headache going away. She walked down the stairs trying to figure out where Jack was. It was still pretty early, and she knew that he was never up before one.

She was going to walk to the kitchen when she heard what she thought was snoring coming from the living room. She walked towards the couch and looked over the back of it and found Jack. He had one arm over his eyes and the other hanging off the couch.

She smiled and ran her fingers on his arm "I wonder how bad it was last night" she said to hersel.

"You were pretty drunk" Jack mumbled, moving his arm away so he was able to look up at her. He sat up and motioned for her to come sit down.

Rapunzel scrunched her face up and walked around so she could sit next to him "Was i?" He nodded "What was I like?"

Jack chuckled and pulled the collar of his shirt to the side and pointing to a hickey on his collarbone "You did that when I was trying to get you to sleep." Rapunzel's eyes widened and she reached over, running her fingers across it "You, my now sober girlfriend, wanted to be alone."

Rapunzel covered her face and shook her head "Oh God, I'm sorry"

Jack smirked and put his arm around her shoulder "It happens, Punz."

She kept her face in her hands, mainly to keep her eyes away from the light "My head is killing me"

Jack stood up and headed towards the kitchen "I'm going to get you some water."

Rapunzel nodded and stood up. She heard sirens coming from outside, which never happened in this neighborhood. She walked over to the window, squinting when she saw how bright it was. She watched as a few cops and ambulances went by.

Jack walked up behind her and handed her the water "What's going on?"

Rapunzel shrugged and took a sip "I heard the sirens and got curious." She turned around so she was now facing him again and Jack smirked when he looked her up and down "What?"

He put a hand on her waist "You look pretty cute in my clothes."

Rapunzel tugged at the bottom of the shirt "You think so?" he nodded and she smiled "Good, I'm going to keep the shirt."

Jack shrugged and looked out the window again, hoping to see where the cops and ambulances went "I have plenty more."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes and went to sit back down "Where's Emma and North?"

Jack thought it over before shaking his head "No idea."

"Does anyone even know I'm here?"

Jack nodded this time and gave her a smile "Of course. Ana."

Rapunzel smiled and leaned back into the couch staring at the blank tv. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad had happened, she just couldn't place her finger on it. She was staring down at her glass of water when there was a knock at the door. She tore her eyes away from the glass and watched Jack get up and answer "Ana?"

"It's like you knew Jack said your name."

Ana pushed past Jack and ran over to her "Punz, you need to get home"

Rapunzel tilted her head to the side "Why?"

"Your dad just called me looking for you. He said he wanted to make sure you were safe or something." Rapunzel still looked at Ana, confusion written all over her face "Your mom and Flynn are in the hospital"

Rapunzel was off the couch in seconds, running past Ana and Jack. She didn't even bother to put her shoes on. Ana grabbed Jack's arm, saying something about her needing him, and dragged him with her.

Rapunzel reached her house and her eyes widened at the cop cars that were sitting in the driveway. She was shaking her head, tears in her eyes. She ran up to the door pulling it open. She stopped when she looked into the living room, seeing how much of A mess it was. Jack walked up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder "Punz.."

She heard talking going on in the kitchen and walked in there "Dad?"

Thomas turned away from the cops and rushed over to her, pulling her in for a hug "I'm so glad you're safe, Rapunzel."

"What happened? Why are mom and Flynn going to the hospital?"

Ana reached out and pulled Rapunzel to her before Thomas could answer "Let him finish with the cops." Ana had to practically drag Rapunzel up the stairs to her room, Jack right behind them.

Ana opened the door and let out a gasp when she saw the room. Rapunzel walked in and looked around "My room... It's... Destroyed."

Jack walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She didn't even bother trying to move away because she knew this would keep her calm. She didn't understand, why would anyone break in? What could they possibly want from her family?

Rapunzel had her head buried in Jack's chest and only looked up when her dad walked in "Rapunzel"

Rapunzel wiped her eyes, never leaving Jack's arms "What happened?" Ana walked over to her and started rubbing one of her arms trying to help keep her calm.

"I got back from the business trip this morning, I found the house a wreck and your mom and Flynn.."

"What happened to them?"

Thomas shrugged "I don't know. Rapunzel. I wanted to get them help"

Rapunzel tightened her hold on Jack's waist. She didn't like this one bit. Who would want to hurt her family? "Is it okay to go see them?" Thomas nodded and Rapunzel was out the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rapunzel dragged Jack and Ana into the hospital. They had problems keeping up with her, but they managed. None of them were sure of what they were going to find when they got there, but they just wanted to be there for Rapunzel.

She talked to the receptionist and told her where Flynn's room was, and broke the news to her that her mom wasn't awake yet. She rushed to Flynn's room and sighed when she saw him staring at the tv. "Flynn!" She ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck "What happened?"

Flynn reached up putting a hand on the back of his neck. He had a bandaged going around his head, which Rapunzel assumed was because he had to get stitches. His face was pretty bruised up and he was looking up at her with sad eyes "Someone broke in the house. I didn't know at first because I was in my room, but..." his voice broke and he had to look away from her "I heard gun shots, Punz. That's how I figured it out. I went to see what was going on and I found mom. I panicked and I had no idea where the guy was until I came back upstairs to see if you were okay, or even home. The guy was in your room and when I wouldn't tell him where you were. I remember fighting him, but that's it."

Rapunzel had tears running down her face again as she grabbed onto Flynn "She's not even awake"

"Do you know who it was?" Ana asked from the other side of the bed.

Jack nodded in agreement, wanting to know. Rapunzel was standing again, her back to his chest. She felt like she needed all the comfort she could get how that she knew someone was after her.

He shrugged "I remember seeing him before, and I remember hating his guts." he looked over at Rapunzel and Jack "He said something about wanting to finish what he started before Jack interrupted."

Jack's grip on Rapunzel's waist tightened and he pulled her closer to him. He felt her stiffen, knowing exactly who he was talking about. "Dagur."

* * *

**A/N: I just realized that I have no idea where I'm taking this story... But I think I'm going to take a mini hiatus on this one D: I apologize to those that like it so far, but I promise I will finish it! I just have to figure out where I'm taking it. **


End file.
